


That’s Starting to Get Annoying

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bit of a Drabble, F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: I promise these will be a bit more planned in a couple of days, work is super crazy.





	That’s Starting to Get Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I promise these will be a bit more planned in a couple of days, work is super crazy.

Strong hands slid up her thighs, the calluses scratching against the smooth skin and igniting heat throughout her body.

His fingertips were so close to her core, so close that just another inch and she’ll finally get what she wants.

And then they were gone. A sob escaped from Peggy’s throat as Daniel’s hands retreated down to her knees, calves, ankles, worshipping every inch of her skin, but just not the part she wanted — needed.

Over and over again, his hands slid up to her thighs, even going so far as to brush her folds before moving back down, heedless of her bucking and writhing body.

Hours, minutes, she didn’t know, but finally she’s had enough. “That’s starting to get annoying.”

His hands froze just below her knees, and she heard his gravelly chuckle. “Would you rather I stopped?”

Then his hands and his warmth was gone. She squirmed, to no avail. 

“Daniel, please,” she panted. She may have said more, pleaded with him, but she couldn’t recall, the heat was driving her mad.

Then without hesitation, he plunged two fingers into her core, curling his fingers. Her eyes snapped open and her back arched with the contact.

“Is this annoying, Peg?”

She didn’t dignify him with a response, just thrust her hips into his hand as his fingers twisted and curled until she fell over into oblivion.


End file.
